Angels, Demons, and Conquests
by Persephone-Petrova
Summary: This is an alternate ending to 6X15 for Caroline. What if Elena wasn't the one to confront her when she got home? Super smutty, hence NC-17 rating. Reviews welcome! They keep me writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Angels, Demons, and Conquests**

She inhaled deeply with her eyes closed to the world around her. There she stood before her front door, key turned into the lock and still she was incapable of pushing it open. This would be the first time she walked into a home that no longer had an owner. This once sacred place that she called home for so many years was nothing more now than a shell. Vampires could enter and exist as they so pleased. Purity shattered after Liz's final breath…

Caroline finally mustered up enough courage to enter, and she stepped into the house as seemingly casual as any other night to an onlooker. Her blonde curls bounced off her shoulders behind her while she obsessively straightened up whatever crossed her path. Her every step further inside brought mundane flaws to attention, and in her attempt for an escape she found that they had to be tidied immediately. Her mother's bills were scattered across the table, potted house plants lacking in TLC, and papers, papers- god! Papers everywhere.

Her heart was breaking in her chest as the state of her home overwhelmed her being. How could she fail her mother this way? Everything needed to be taken care of, she had to be responsible now. The guilt was relentless in Caroline's head, and the only solution that gave her any peace at all was the hope that she was about to be free. The relentless pain was moments away from being no more than an empty memory.

After sniffing her mother's scent in from off of her sweater, Caroline hugged it to her body. _I miss you Mom._ She thought.

As if the sorrow she had been drowning in wasn't enough already, the observant vampire now sensed another un-dead presence standing behind her in the door way of the living room.

"I said that I was **FINE** Elena." She stated angrily before turning around to face her friend.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing she didn't waste her time checking in on you then"

"_You have got to be kidding me_." Caroline felt speechless- unaware that a sentence already came out of her mouth without permission.

Klaus' eyes were more breath taking than ever. They were a deep gray and glassy; full of the deepest empathy for her. Also filled to the brim with pain from seeing her so unraveled.

"Who told you?" she asked shakily, afraid to hear that the news spread so far already.

"Love, I felt it. Somehow I sensed that you were in great pain, and though I hadn't a clue as to the cause- I knew I must find out what was amiss. It wasn't until reaching the border of town that I overheard the tragic news about the Sheriff- your mum."

A single tear streamed down Caroline's cheek. It all sounded too real coming from Klaus. Like this was the first time she had gotten the news of her mom's death. Her resolve diminished, and she started to sob like a young girl lost.

Klaus instantly drew her into an embrace, holding her there for some time. He stroked the back of her head while she lay it on his shoulder. She didn't care about whether this was inappropriate or what Stefan would think if he walked in. He didn't love her. No one did anymore. He wasn't the one waiting in her house for her to return tonight. The man holding her in one piece on her feet right now was. …He was always there when she needed someone most.

"I don't understand why it had to be her. Why her?" She begged for an answer that would make sense.

"She did nothing but try to save lives, and she was stolen from her own!"

He saw the rage begin to rise inside of Caroline, and he lifted her chin to his so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Bad times, they fall among the very best of people Caroline. It is anything but fair, but it is life on this Earth. …. I shall by theory walk this Earth till the end of days, and still there is an infant child taking his first and last breath in the same minute right now somewhere. Life _is_ cruel my love. You need be strong enough to endure its pain if you are to truly live forever."

Caroline couldn't listen to him any longer. She knew he was never one to spare the feelings of anyone, but she couldn't ignore his blunt truth this time. It made her ill.

"Yeah well." She cleared her throat. "I think I've been strong enough for one night, and you know what they say about taking baby steps. You can show yourself out, thanks for your condolences."

Walking away from the man in her living-room, she was halted in her brisk track almost instantly. He was a boulder of muscle no more than an inch away from her nose. He was breathing his intoxicating scent onto her face.

"We aren't finished here, sweetness"

Klaus slammed her petite frame against the bannister at the base of the staircase, kissing the curve of her neck. He nipped on her earlobe and pinned his manhood against her thigh.

"Ran into a little birdy in your driveway, let us call her hmm Elena. She seemed to think you rushed through this the day of your Mother's funeral out of excitement to finally flip a certain switch. Was she warm?"

"What did you do to her?!"

"Oh now, no need to get cross when it's already been a day for you… I simply compelled out some detail and sent her home to see what dear, loyal B.F. Damon was up to so late at night. Seemingly alone.." His secretive, knowing chuckle was never re-assuring; but frankly Caroline didn't really care what he was referring to in regards to Elena or Damon's relationship.

"Spare me, I honestly don't care what you think Klaus" she pulled away from him.

Her attempt to push him away backfired in plenty, and caused Klaus to slip his hand up her shirt to cup her bra covered breast. Her heart quickened at his intrusion..

"Recall just how _fun_ having your feelings intact can be my pet?"

Caroline swallowed hard in her throat while his palm closed around her aroused tit- squeezing it enough that she closed her eyes from pleasure. His Adams apple trembled when he delved further with his fingertips beneath the lacey cup. Her nipple was hard and soft and her bosom arched into his bare hand; Caroline practically begged for him to give it a pinch. True gentleman he was- he obliged.

"I'll fuck you until you can't feel sweetheart. No need to resort to less pleasurable extremes…"

He tore her shirt to rags, and ripped the front clasp of her bra open wide for his eyes to feast upon the reward. Unlike in the wood, this time Caroline did not attempt to shield herself. She tilted her head to the side as though she were testing a theory- while giving him full access of her body.

"All you need say is-" He taunted …

"Yes."

Her breathy voice was music to Klaus' ears. He pulled her arm past himself and tossed her face first to the back of her mother's couch. Her breasts were painfully pressed against the cushion back and he scrunched up her black skirt for more access.

She was going nuts with anticipation- her body betraying her reserve by leaking through her black pantyhose. That didn't matter a moment later as his finger nails tore open the back of the material just under her ass cheeks. He slid her black laced thong to the side, and felt her slick opening from the front of her pussy all the way to the back.

"You're nice and ready for me I see" Klaus practically moaned in her ear.

The noise from his unfastened zipper triggered another level of need in Caroline, she started to grind backwards into his lap, begging and aching for relief.

The Original vampire rammed his pink member inside of her swollen pussy, feeling her warmth wash over to his core. This was the closest to heaven he'd ever get. Caroline needed more. She thrust back at him repeatedly until the pair were fucking at an exact rhythm in unison. His balls smacked against her creamy behind, and he pulled her blonde curls in his fist.

"Mhph! ... uhhh! YES Caroline…"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Their moaning was inhuman, and vulgar. Klaus sensed her walls begin to tighten on and off; her orgasm building at record pace. He wanted to cum inside of her- to fill her with his devotion in the most primal way.

"Do you want me to cum in you luv?"

"I don't want to think Klaus… make me forget" She begged.

She still hadn't forgotten her pain, he realized. That meant that it wasn't time for it to be over just yet. He slowed down his hips before withdrawing completely from her hole. Caroline turned to face him confused. Klaus lead her to the other side of the couch and nodded for her to lay down on her back.

After doing as she was instructed, he slid the rest of her outfit down her legs. She was a vision of nude gleaming white- like an Angel bared before him. He spread her thighs and tucked his head in between them; with one final look in her broken eyes. He had to make her forget.

"Relax. Let me comfort you."

He began to leave a trail of soft kisses from her knee down to her inner thigh, and at last just above her slit. Caroline started to close her knees out of reflex, but he pinned them as wide open as he could manage. "Uh- uh- uh" He warned.

"Accident", she darkly moaned.

Child's play was over now. He dove in between her pussy lips in hunger, a hardened tongue darting up and down her sensitive clit with intensity. He circled, and flicked at it with supernatural precision and Caroline began to thrust back in his face. She wanted him to fuck her with his mouth- to cum all over the most deadly man in existence. That thought alone almost undid her.

While he felt her wetness increase, the Hybrid teased the tips of two fingers in front of her opening. Caroline attempted to hump them inside, but each time she thrust forward to them, he would pull his digits free. She didn't NEED it enough yet…

Caroline whimpered in frustration- her only thought being the frustrated wondering of when he would allow her to climax. Klaus lowered his mouth down her slit further before he shoved the length of his wet tongue inside of her cunt. She spread herself as wide as she could, and pressed his face to her pussy with both hands. He was a GOD.

She screamed his name without shame before Caroline Forbes came all over Klaus' face. When he rose up to kiss her after she was finished, he noted a giggle from his counterpart regarding the wet shine around his mouth and nose. She certainly came.

"Forgotten?" He inquired, wiping his face with his hand while still noticing that her breasts were bouncing up and down with her every breath.

She still didn't want to think, and though he made her forget her pain for a moment during her climax, that wasn't nearly enough to side track Caroline from what she planned to do this evening. For now however- she chose to escape in him. He made her feel loved, and she wasn't ready to let go of being loved by someone just yet.

"Take me to bed. Put me back together…"

Now it was Klaus who was swallowing hard. She invited him into her bed for the evening. It wasn't much, but it was more than she ever gave him prior. Better than a tree and a couch for certain. He smiled with her and carried her down the hall to her room.

Once the bedroom door slammed closed behind them, Stefan stepped further inside the house from the front doorway. He had heard screaming from the side walk in front of the house minutes before, and he rushed to the door before he heard the true nature of the noise. It took no time at all for him to smell who was in the living room with her.

The Salvatore brother felt guilty that he had let her down, that he'd driven her to Klaus' seduction. At the same time he was blindingly jealous with rage. He felt unable to leave the house knowing what was going to go on there in his absence.

Stefan was unable to make his decision on the most appropriate course of action to take with the situation at hand. He pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down. There were only two things he was sure of: Caroline was not going to escape her grief- especially not by flipping her switch off … and Klaus was not leaving Mystic falls alive to tell the tale of another conquest fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2, We never go out of style

Caroline and Klaus had passion, fire, and above all- the urge to fulfill each other's most hidden desires. The need for the man before her was overwhelming. She should have let her guard down before- why had she wasted so much time pushing him away when this was what was awaiting her? Klaus' mistakes were his burden, not hers- and while she wouldn't attempt to defend him for any of his Evils; at his core Klaus was merely a lonesome soul. If she was being honest with herself, she knew that her own soul probably mirrored his. That was why she could never escape from wanting him.

He dropped her playfully on the bed, staring at the bare Goddess before him in her entirety. As he digested the view, Klaus wondered what it would be like to document her majesty in one of his paintings- no doubt in his mind that she would be the masterpiece of his collection. Her raspy voice yanked him from his daydream, prompting his attention:

"Kiss me the way you always wanted to. Since the first time you wanted to"

Caroline's voice was breathy, dripping in need. He crawled on top of her with eyes full of hunger, his actions quick and intentional such as a predator before devouring its prey. He kissed her with fervor, their tongues intermingled, her hands worked at his clothing.

A soft noise from a couple rooms away caught the Original's immediate senses, pulling him from the scene about to take place in Caroline's bed. She was too fixated on stripping him bare to have heard it herself, but all of a sudden Klaus started to suspect that there was more than the two of them in the dark house.

He sat on his knees, holding Caroline's hands still in his lap before she had him entirely unclothed.

"Why don't we move somewhere more sensual? …. Your shower perhaps?" Klaus gestured his head to the left where he saw her own private bathroom. Caroline shrugged and gave him a devilish smile while she headed to start the water.

Yelling towards her, and re-buttoning his pants, he headed to see who was in the rest of the house.

"I'm going to lock up Caroline- don't think we need any other visitors tonight!"

"Hurry up!" she shouted back from the bathroom.

Patience never was her forte.

…..

Klaus reached the end of the hall in front of the kitchen, where his stare met upon a very displeased Salvatore brother, arms crossed before his chest. Stefan stood face to face with the hybrid, his eyes dark with anger and aggression.

"Well. Here _you_ are.." Stefan eyed him up and down, unimpressed by the arrogance in Klaus' expression.

"Gotta say I'm not entirely shocked you're here Klaus. She is at her most vulnerable... That's why you came right? Pretty much the only way you'd get laid again" His fury ripe with every accusation spoken.

"I'm not sure what you mean, _friend_"

"You're pathetic."

Stefan was having difficulty maintaining his reservation now. His fists clenched, knuckles turning white at his side.

Klaus backed up- both palms in the air, mocking the vampire in front of him. "Come now we are all friends here. Truth be told, I had hoped Caroline would have moved on in my absence. … Admittedly, this is a bit of an unexpected dilemma."

Un-amused, Stefan stepped closer "You should probably go. Head back to New Orleans while that's still an option,_ friend_."

"You see I would, except for one minor detail. It seems to me that if mutual feelings were reciprocated between the two of you- I wouldn't have had the success that I have already gained this evening. Caroline has been quite hospitable towards me."

His famous smirk completed his taunt in full.

Stefan fell silent, feeling ill at the reminder of what he overheard minutes before now. Klaus continued,

"We both know the truth Stefan. If Caroline were to find us in here right now, she would not be capable of dealing with the emotional consequence. You, with that love sick, heartbroken look on your face- well it's enough to crumble anyone. " He snorted with a grin.

"I am the girls best bet at keeping her humanity intact tonight. Your only bet to save her now."

Klaus stalked slowly around him in true predatory fashion, circling as a shark would before the kill. "I wonder if you love her enough to do what's best?"

Stefan was frozen in place with disgust. He'd sooner die than admit Klaus was right. He would also willingly die a thousand times over before allowing him to spend the night with Caroline, knowing what would go on. But he also knew that he had no other choice. They both knew.

"Good man…"

Klaus pushed the envelope once more before he disappeared down the hall and into Caroline's room. When the door clicked shut, Stefan lost his final shred of composure. Sweeping out of the house in haste, Stefan could feel his veins fill with revulsion. He wiped a stray tear of frustration from his face as he continued off in to the night. How was he going to live with himself knowing that he gave up on the girl that he just now realized he was in love with? To the monster he could never defeat, none the less. He needed to get as far away from them as possible.

…..

Hot steam bellowed around him as he entered the bathroom to meet her. The small room was humid, and damp all around with the only sound in the house being this shower. The water beat hard like a rain storm, tiny droplets covering Caroline's drenched body. He undressed while he watched her through fogged glass.

The water molded to her skin with grace, adding to her natural beauty. He watched her take relaxing breaths in and out, the temperature just hot enough to blush her porcelain skin a shade of pink. It wasn't until he stepped inside, and the cold air reached her body that Caroline opened her eyes to notice him.

"Finally" she teased, stepping aside to allow him near the hot water.

"My sincerest apologies. I had become momentarily incapacitated watching you. Must have lost track of-"

Klaus didn't manage to finish his sentence, before Caroline's lips crashed onto his own. He nipped her lower lip and kissed back with equal devotion. The couple made out in a dripping frenzy. Their hands in constant motion grabbing and groping at one another, running down each other's bodies with the flowing water.

Her heart pumped fast inside of her chest as she pinned him to the wall with her breasts. They rubbed against his ribcage, while her hands explored lower depths. His own hands had slid down the curve of her back before resting atop of each round ass cheek. He gave them a squeeze when she wrapped her hand around his rock- hard member.

Caroline's eyes stared seductively into his own. She slid her hand up and down his thick shaft. His size grew larger with every stroke- he had to fight to keep his eyes open, as the pleasure was chipping away his self- control. When his first moan escaped his throat, she released him from her grasp. The wet blonde lowered herself down into kneeling position at the base of the shower, breasts sliding down his height as she moved.

The largest cock she had seen in her life was now only an inch away from her face. He was thick, dark pink, and already dripping wet. Caroline teased the opening with the tip of her tongue, reveling in his response to each and every special flick. Her head bobbed up and down once she consumed his manhood entirely, the head of his dick probing the back of her throat on repeat.

His hips moved at their own accord, thrusting into her mouth and gaining speed. Not before long, he was screwing her throat at good rhythm, and the sexual kitten that she was, accepted him all the way down her throat. She could feel her own core become more aroused every minute that she pleasured him the villain before her.

Klaus' eyes were now hooded and he feasted them upon her soft, wet behind just below him. It took him no time to decide that he would be enjoying that next. She felt him grab her by the hair, pulling the wet strands until she rose to stand before him.

"Put your hands against the wall, and bend forward."

She followed his direction eagerly, making sure to arch her back in front of him once in position. The shower hit just above her lower back, and Klaus wet his hands in the stream before sliding them up and down her slippery ass. He teased his index finger around the opening of her asshole- feeling the blonde tighten the muscles around it.

"Do you protest luv?" He inquired huskily, his throbbing cock sliding up and down the slit of her vagina.

"I said make me forget" was her heated response.

His finger dove through her outer ring of muscle, moving delicately in and out; allowing her to adjust to his width. With his free hand, Klaus stuck the head of his cock inside her aching vagina- building up to a speed which made her moan. While he fucked her from behind, a second finger slid inside; only this time Caroline pushed herself backward to plunge them deeper within. The pain of being stretched only added to her over all pleasure, making this one of the most exciting sexual experiences of her life.

She never imagined that this sort of play would entice her the way that it was, part of her believed it was only pleasing because it was Klaus who was controlling the act. She realized that she would let him do anything he wanted to her body. She never felt more safe or alive than when he was pleasuring her.

"Do you trust me?" A breathy voice whispered in her ear, while they continued to screw.

Caroline moaned incoherently in response.

"Don't be afraid"

He kissed the nape of her neck as he removed himself from both of her wet holes. She felt the throbbing head of his prick push into the small opening of her ass. Her body instinctively tensed at his entry, but she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Honestly, she also wanted this as much as he did. She forced herself to relax.

Klaus continued plunging deeper within her, reaching his free hand around to the front of his lover to play with her dripping wet clit. He rubbed it fast back and forth and Caroline moaned his name. Now that his length was fully inside of her anal canal, he fucked her fast and hard until her walls clenched around his length. She had begun her climax, as did he- her muscles milking every drop of cum he had to offer inside of her hole.

He removed himself quickly after their orgasm as not to cause her pain, but as the vampire pulled out of her anus, the sight of his white fluid leaking from inside stirred up a new batch of arousal. His seed dripped down her thigh, and he became hard as a rock once more.

Lifting a breathless Caroline into the air, Klaus wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Not quite yet sweetheart"

He stated flatly before slamming her back into the cool tile. They kissed hard, Caroline pulling his wet hair in her hands just as he plunged his dick inside of her scorching- hot cunt. Her ass was being held tightly in his hands and she bounced up and down on his prick in violent speed.

The wetness of the shower added to her arousal caused a slapping sound to happen when their bodies crashed together in unison. Klaus lowered his moth to her perky breasts- biting and teasing which ever one slapped his face mid bounce. The pleasure was no longer bearable for either of them to sustain.

The two vampires made eye contact during one final thrust, coming together unison. She felt every hot spurt of his load inside of her, Klaus kissing her mouth as more and more squirt deep inside. His lips were soft this time with no tension behind it their kiss; only tranquility. Both of them trembled in each other's arms, unwilling to let go of one another yet.

Eventually, they rinsed off the excess of their love making in peaceful quiet. Klaus rubbed the top of her wet shoulders and left a soft kiss there before allowing her to finish alone.

It had been years since he had made love to anyone, he thought as he sat down on the bed, towel wrapped around his hips. Klaus attempted to recall a memory of such a connection to another being in the way he had shared with Caroline Forbes.

"Would you stay tonight?" She interrupted his train of thought, walking near to him with a towel drying her long blonde hair.

Caroline hoped she didn't sound like pathetic by her request. She just knew that if he left that her euphoric mental state would vanish. It was selfish, but she needed him more than she wanted to let on.

"I had no intention of leaving you Caroline." His soft smile was all the reassurance she needed before joining him in bed to lay down.

…..

The couple drifted into sleep, Klaus rolling to the far side of the bed as he was un-used to sharing his sleep with another person. The lack of warmth after he moved awoke Caroline from her sexually induced coma. It must have been more than a day since she had eaten anything, and of course when the thought of her hunger crossed her mind, she knew that no rest would come until she had a drink.

Caroline walked out of the room, closing over the door quietly. She tip toed to the refrigerator, pulling out a brand new blood bag from the drawer. When she turned to sit at the little table set behind her, the vampire noted something different. Out of place.

A black suit jacket was resting over the top of one of the wooden chairs. _Stefan's jacket_, she recalled from the funeral earlier that day. This hadn't been there when she got home earlier tonight- Caroline would have remembered it in her manic cleaning.

Her shaking hand dropped the bag of blood onto the floor as she rose it to cover her mouth in horror. He had come there? He had come to check on her- he must have heard. …. OH GOD what he must have thought! She lied to herself when she got home, she swore that she didn't care about Stefan Salvatore, because he didn't care about her- not in the way she hoped for, and that was too much to think about on this night. Now that she was standing there, looking at his coat- the true reality of the world settled in on her in full speed. He did love her.

… _What had she done?_


End file.
